


When Blood Touch to Soil

by Blurryface13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface13/pseuds/Blurryface13
Summary: Genç dedektif Alexander McFly. Henüz 25 yaşında olmasına karşın başarılıdır. Her davayı muhteşem bir şekilde kapatan dedektif bu davasında başarılı olmama kaygısı yaşıyor. Kendisi bilmese bile geçmiş biliyor. Onun karşısındaki şey, tahmin ettiğinden daha güçlü ve yenilmez…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.

"Yıl: 1777 Yer: Sleepy Hollow. İsimsiz bir çatışmanın ortasındaki Alman asker, kimin ateşlediği bilinmeyen bir gülle ile başını kaybetmiştir.  
Yıl: 1877 Yer: Sleepy Hollow  Genç bir asker ormanda nöbet tutarken kellesi kesilerek öldürülmüştür. Görgü tanığı yoktur.  
Yıl: 1927 Yer: Sleepy Hollow. Avlanan bir avcının başı kesilmiş olarak bulunmuş, avcının arkadaşı başsız bir üniformalı adamın arkadaşını öldürdüğü ifadesi üstüne akıl hastanesine kapatılmıştır.  
Yıl:1977 Yer: Sleepy Hollow. Çocuklarıyla pikniğe giden aile, pikniğin sonunda babasının başsız cesedini bulmuştur. Görgü tanıkları, "Başsız Süvari" diye adlandırılan hayaletin onun başını kestiği gerekçesini sunmasıyla akıl hastanesine gönderilmiştir.  
Yıl:1997 Yer: Sleepy Hollow. 20-24 yaşlarındaki iki erkek ve 21-19 yaşlarındaki iki kızdan oluşan arkadaş grubu gece kamp yapmak için ormana gitmiş fakat sabah uyandıklarında 20 yaşındaki arkadaşlarının başının cesetten ayrı olduğu görülmüştür. Görgü tanığı yoktur."

Şaşkın dedektif okudukları karşısında daha fazla kaldıramayacağını anladı ve dosyayı yerine bıraktı. Sağ eliyle ensesini tutarken nasıl bu iş içinden çıkacağını düşünüyordu.  
Sleepy Hollow’a taşınalı pek fazla olmamıştı. Bundan önce Portland, Brooklyn gibi yerlerde çalışmıştı fakat daha önce hiç böyle bir dava görmemişti. Bu davayı ilk aldığında başarı ile işin içinden çıkacağına emindi. Fakat artık o kadar emin değildi. Şuana kadar her görevden alnının akıyla çıkan dedektif şuan kendini bir çaylak gibi hissetmekten kendini alı koyamadı. Başarılı dedektif, davayı incelemekten vazgeçti ve ondan önceki dedektifleri araştırmaya başladı. Mırıldanarak okumaya başladı. Bu onun alışkanlığıydı. Sesli okumazsa anlayamazdı.  
“Henry Vlahos 1999-2014. Emekli”   
En son davayı inceleyen dedektif hakkında biraz daha bilgi almak için polis merkezinin arşiv odasından çıktı. Hızla ceketinin asılı olduğu sandalyeye doğru yürüdü. Tüm çalışanlara selam verip yüz başının odasına kapıyı çalarak girdi. Yüz başı fazla yaşlı olmamasına rağmen suratındaki kırışıklıklar onun ne kadar çok şey görüp geçirdiğini gösteriri gibiydi. Yüz başının kasvetli bakışları çaylak diye çağırdığı yeni dedektifini görünce alayla bir gülüşle kaplandı. Sözleri de en az bakışları kadar alaycıydı.  
“Merhaba çaylak. Seni hangi rüzgâr attı buraya?”  
“Merhaba yüz başı. İzninizle bana verdiğiniz dava hakkında bir iki soru sormak istiyorum.”  
Yüz başının alaycı sırıtışı büyüdü.   
“Davayı geri vermek istiyorsan zevk ile alırım McFly. Sana daha kolay davalar verebilirim.”  
Alaycılıkla sırıtma sırası dedektifteydi fakat yüzbaşına karşı saygısızlık yapmamak için sadece sözlerini kullanmaya karar verdi.  
“Hayır efendim. Teklifiniz için teşekkür ederim. Ben buraya benden önce bu davayı alan eski meslektaşım Henry Vlahos’ın geçerli adresini almak için gelmiştim.” dedi. Yüz başı hafif şaşkın bir şekilde eski dedektifin tozlanmaya yüz tutmuş dosyasını çıkardı. Gerekli kâğıdı seçip genç adama uzatırken,  
“Azmin ve çalışkanlığın beni etkiledi çaylak. Al bakalım. Başarılar dedektif!”  
Yoğun yağan yağmurdan kaçan insanlara gülerek bakıyor onlarla alay edercesine gülüyordu. Az kalmış sigarasını dudaklarına götürdü ve pis havayı derince içine çekip havaya üfledi. Çıkan dumanların gökyüzünde kayboluşunu izlerken bir yandan ne yapacağına karar veriyordu. Bitmiş sigara izmaritini yere atarak ayağıyla ezdi. Fazla lüks olmayan eski model arabasının kapısını açıp oturdu ve kapıyı sertçe kapattı. Elindeki kâğıtta yazan dedektif Henry’in ev bilgisini okudu. Ezberlemek istercesine milyonlarca kez okumuştu. Adresi biliyordu fakat emin olmak istiyordu. Bu dava çözen ilk kişi olmak istiyordu.  
Beynini boşaltmak için arabanın eskimiş radyosuna uzandı ve rastgele bir kanal açtı. Şansına sevdiği şarkılardan biri çalıyordu. Ve yolu böyle devam ettirdi. Ahşap iki katlı sevimli bir evin önünde durana kadar radyoyu kapatmadı.  
Anahtarı kontaktan çıkarıp yeni aldığı poların cebine koydu. Eskimiş, tahta ve gıcırdayan basamaklara basarak evin verandasına geldi ve kapıya 3 kere vurdu. Bir adım geri çekilerek suratına bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. Kapı yaklaşık 10 saniye sonra açıldı. Üstünde çikolatalı ve unlu mutfak önlüğü ile yaşları arasındaki sevimli siyahî bir kadın karşıladı onu.   
“Size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim bayım?” kadının her kelimesi tıpkı bir Metallica şarkısı gibi etkiliyordu dedektifi. Gülümseyerek bayana karşılı verdi.  
“Kusura bakmayın efendim. Birkaç soru için Bay Henry Vlahos ile görüşmem lazım. Acaba kendisi burada mı?”  
Kadın şüpheyle karışık bir şekilde:  
“Evet burada. Bekleyin haber vereyim.” Dedi.  
Dedektif bu tip ifadelere alışıktı sorguya veya ifade almak için insanları merkeze götürmeye geldiğinde de bu surat ifadesini sıkça görüyordu. Beklemekten sıkılınca kapıdan görünen kısmıyla evi incelemeye başladı. Evin için dışından bin kat daha moderndi. Eve genelde açık renkler hâkim olmasına karşın parkeler siyahtı. Dedektif McFly, renklere ve ses tonlarına çok dikkat ederdi. Muhtemel siyahî biriydi. Yoksa bu kadar eşitlikçi olmazdı. Zaten karısı da siyahîydi. Kadın kapıda tekrar belirdi. İçten bir gülümseme ile:  
“İçeri geçebilirsin.” Dedi ve yoldan çekildi. Dedektifin yolundan çekilmesinin ardından onu salona yönlendirdi. Dedektif salona girdiğinde yanılmamış olmak onu mutlu etti. Bay Vlahos siyahîydi. Alex gülerek Bay Vlahos’ın karşısına oturdu ve kendini tanıttı. Henry Vlahos fazla açık sözlü ve lafı uzatmayı sevmeyen biriydi. Dedektif Alex bunu her şekilde anlayabilirdi. Henry Vlahos, 65 yaşını doldurarak 3 ay önce emekli olmuş cinayet dedektifi. Kıvırcık ve uzun olmayan saçları onun emekli olduktan sonra kendini saldığının kanıtıydı. Çünkü dedektif gelmeden önce yaptığı minik bir araştırma ile Bay Vlahos’ın bütün dosyalarına göz gezdirmişti. Tüm resimlerde saçı 2 veya 3 numara kesiliydi. Bu da işini ne kadar ciddiye aldığının kanıtıydı. Saçları beyazlıyordu. Bay Vlahos’ı incelemeyi kesip kısa yoldan ona neden orada olduğunu anlattı. Henry Vlahos ona garip bir bakış atıp gülümsedi ve konuşmaya başladı:  
“Bu davayı çözmeyi ne kadar istiyorsun evlat?”  
"Çok, çok fazla efendim."  
"Pekâlâ, beni takip et o zaman. Sana ipuçları verme zamanı geldi."  
Modern eve göre oldukça eski bir kapısı olan bodrumun gıcırdayan basamaklarını teker teker ve dikkatlice indiler. Bay Vlahos'ın elindeki fener odayı aydınlatan tek ışıktı. El fenerinin minik belirli bir noktaya odaklandı. Bay Vlahos fenerin cılız ışığının odaklandığı yere dokundu. Ve her yeri loş bir aydınlık kapladı.  Gözleri yavaş yavaş ışığa alışan dedektif etrafı incelemeye koyuldu. Başta basit bir bodrum gibi görünen bu yer şuan tıpkı bir fotoğraf stüdyosunu andırıyordu. Dedektif şaşkınlığını üstünden atmaya çalışırken Bay Vlahos konuşmaya başladı: "Karımdan zaman buldukça buraya kaçardım eskiden. O benim tek varlığım. Onsuz yapamam. Her neyse. Bana burada ne yaptığımı sorardı bende sadece dava işte diye geçiştirirdim. Ama evlat, olay şu ki bu sadece bir katil değil. Dava raporlarını inceledin değil mi?" Dedektif konuşmak için ağzını araladı fakat konuşamadan susmak zorunda kaldı. Çünkü emekli dedektif kaldığı yerden konuşmaya devam etti: "Elbette incelemişsindir. Bu olay çok daha farklı. Birbiriyle tek bağlantısı ormanda bulunmak olan insanları öldürmüş. Sence bu bir tesadüf mü? Elbette ki hayır. Bunlar sana mantıksız gelebilir ama olay intikam meselesi. "  
Dedektif hiçbir şey anlamamıştı. Bu yüzden soruları sormaya başladı. Adeta tenis topu fırlatan makineler gibi sorularını fırlatmaya başladı:  
“Nasıl yani? Kim intikam alıyor? Kimden? Ölenlerin bir bağı olmadığını siz söylediniz. Nasıl bir ini”  
“Dedektif! Sizi öncelikle sakinleşmeye davet ediyorum. Sonrasında ise size söyleyeceğim şeylere inanmanızı istiyorum.”  
“Tabi ki inanırım Bay Vlahos.” Dedektif sakinleşmiş eski meslektaşının konuşmasını bekliyordu. Dedektif konuşmaya başladı fakat büyük bir çatırtı onun sesini bastırdı. Ardından yer zangırdadı. Adeta bir beşik gibi sallanıyordu eski ev. Evin çökeceği belliydi. Merdivenlerden yukarı koşmaya başladılar. Merdivenlerden yukarı koşmaya başladılar. Dedektif üst kata çıkmayı başardığında maalesef eski meslektaşı o kadar şanslı olamadı. Onu almak için arkasını döndüğünde burnunun dibinden geçen kapı pervazı yüzünden geri kaçtı. Dışarı çıkmayı başardığında Bayan Vlahos orada değildi. Perdeden çıkan dumanı fark etti. İtfaiyeyi nasıl aradığını hatırlamıyordu. Tek hatırladığı yalnızca o evin değil yan yana duran tüm çürük evlerin yerle bir olduğuydu. Genç dedektif, eskiden dedektifin evi olan harabenin evinin önündeki yaşlı çam ağacına baktı. Yanmamıştı. Hâlbuki mutfak penceresine yakındı. Buna karşın güldü genç. Şuan ne yapması gerektiğini nasıl davranması gerektiğini kestiremiyordu. İtfaiye’nin siren seslerini duyunca arabasının kapısını açtı. Arabaya binmeden son kez çam ağacına baktı. Ardından aralarında beş metre açıklık bulunan evlere baktı. Hiçbirinde o kadar yaşlı bir ağaç yoktu. Dedektif arabayı çalıştırdı ve hızla gaza yüklendi. Bir eliyle araba kullanırken diğer eliyle de sigarasını içerken ağzında ki pis dumanı havaya üfleyip fısıldadı:  
“Yaşlı ağaç şahidim olsun ki bu davayı sizin için çözeceğim dedektif.”

**Author's Note:**

> -All the love A.


End file.
